Cheating Death
by Christina E. Lupin
Summary: Complete. Response to PadyandMoony's challenge. The Potter's and Lupin's wake to a world free of Voldemort. How will Harry and Teddy deal with their parents coming back to life, when they have been gone for so long?
1. Chapter 1

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: This is an answer to PadyandMoony's challenge of having Lily, James, and Lupin come back to life but I will also have Tonks come back because I want to be nice. Just so you guys know, there will be some DH material mentioned, but some of this will be AU. Anyway, this takes place when Teddy is going to enter his third year and Harry will not be married or have any more kids. Sorry to those who love Harry and Ginny together, but I am not a fan. But enough of my babble… let the story begin!

--------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter One**_

--------------

It was too quiet for Remus Lupin's taste. Far too quiet, since the war was still raging around him. Or so he thought. He wasn't sure, since he had been hit….

"TONKS!" he yelled.

His eyes shot open and all he saw was blackness. Frowning, he lifted his hands (why was it so hard to do such a simple task?) and brushed against something silky. But that didn't stop him. His wife was in peril. Snarling, Remus began to rip at the silky material, frantic. Voldemort was certainly cruel in burying him alive. For all Remus knew, Dora would be panicking, thinking him dead.

It seemed to take him forever to thrust the top of whatever held him in such a small space up and he nearly choked when dirt fell in. Still determined, Remus somehow found a way to claw his way out of the ground only to stare in shock at what he saw after he pulled himself out.

Lily and James Potter were alive. And so was his wife, dressed in a beautiful white dress with matching white robes. The three of them were sitting by a small cluster of tombstones. Remus let out a small sound and they turned to look at him.

"REMUS!" Tonks screamed, crawling over to her husband. Remus tugged her into a hug, his eyes remaining on Lily and James, who smiled at them.

"Hullo Moony," James said. "You look older than I thought."

Lily frowned and slapped him upside the head. "Of course he's older than you thought, James. He's been around longer than you have." Her face softened as she looked at Remus. "Though it is lovely that you found someone to settle down with, Remus."

Tonks' sobs began to quiet down after a few minutes but she remained in her husband's arms. The four continued to stare at each other, not sure what was going on.

"It's too quiet," Remus said suddenly, glancing around.

"We're in a cemetery, Moony."

"Really? I didn't notice that, Prongs."

Lily rolled her eyes and began to push her body upward but regretted it when her body protested against the movements. She dropped down, groaning in pain.

"What's the bloody date?" she growled.

No one answered.

"July 21, 2011."

The four whirled around and stared at the figure outside of the graveyard. It was an older man dressed in what appeared to be rags and was leaning on a shovel. He gave them an amused look.

"And you are not the first to have risen from the grave and you certainly won't be the last."

"Why?" Lily asked, looking confused. "We all were hit with…"

"The Killing Curse, yes, but for the past few months, the victims of Killing Curses cast by the more prominent Death Eaters, including the Dark Lord himself, have worn off." The old man spit at the ground. "It seems that the curse actually freezes the body until the evil has passed and gradually the soul is replaced with the body. It's been happenin' randomly."

"So the Dark Lord is dead?" Tonks called to the man, who had begun to walk away.

"Has been for almost thirteen years now. Killed by Harry Potter himself." With a parting smile, the man strode away, pulling his shovel with him.

"Oh, Merlin," James groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"Lily and I have been dead for almost 30 years."

---------------

"Dad! Wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, pulling his covers over his head. Teddy Lupin frowned at his surrogate father. He swore he heard him say to wake him up in a few hours. Well, two hours had passed and Teddy felt that he should wake up.

Backing up a little, he ran toward the bed, tucking his legs in so he bounced on the bed without hurting himself. "WAKE UP!"

Teddy watched with a smile as Harry's green eyes blinked at him. "What time is it?" he asked, sleep deepening his voice.

"Two hours after you went to bed. Get up! You promised we could go visit!"

Teddy's godfather sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "I did, didn't I?" He let out a yawn and pushed the covers away. Teddy scrambled off the bed, grinning broadly. Just because he was almost thirteen didn't mean that he didn't love to wake his surrogate father.

Harry pulled the curtains away from one of the windows and watched as the sky began to darken rapidly, the sun casting its last golden rays over Godric's Hollow. He pulled himself away from the window and dragged his body toward the bathroom, intending on washing his body before he took his godson out to visit the graves of their loved ones.

-------------------

Teddy sat at the kitchen table, tackling his Potions essay when he heard a knock on the front door. He eyed the door warily, as any friend or family of either him or his godfather never knocked on their door. Letting out a sigh, he dropped his quill and headed toward the door, changing his hair to a normal light brown and keeping his eyes a dark black. The teen opened the door, a greeting on his lips, but it died once his eyes set upon who was standing outside.

"Hi," a red-haired woman replied, smiling. "Could we come in? We need to rest and have nowhere else to go."

Teddy looked them over and quickly ushered them in, closing the door behind him. He attempted to think of a story to tell his godfather when Harry entered the kitchen, a towel covering his wet hair.

"Teddy what…" Harry froze, staring at the four figures in his kitchen.

The young Gryffindor watched in amazement as the figures stared back at him, shock gracing their young faces, especially those of the extremely young couple. The man who had gray-streaked brown hair stepped forward, looking extremely happy.

"Harry?" the man asked hoarsely.

Harry stared at the man before he whipped out his wand, schooling his features into a hard look. "What kind of dark magic is at work here? Who do you work for?"

The man stepped forward again, apparently not caring for the wand that was being pointed at him. "Harry, it's me. We're…" He gestured to the others. The woman who had been with him was smiling in Harry's direction while the young couple looked at the black-haired wizard with tears rolling down their eyes.

"No. James and Lily Potter and Remus and Tonks Lupin are dead," Harry stated. "They all died during Voldemort's reign, but you know that, don't you? You read the _Daily Prophet_. Let me guess, you are here to scare ol' crazy Harry Potter, the man who killed Voldemort and saved your sorry asses."

Teddy's eyes widened in recognition as his godfather continued to rant. That was why Harry was having such a fissy fit. If what they were saying is true, then James, Lily, and Teddy's parents were alive.

The woman who Teddy knew to be Tonks, his mother, stepped forward as well, her tears (Teddy didn't know if they were happy or sad tears) rolling down her cheeks. "It is us, Harry. We can prove it."

Harry raised a single eyebrow. "Oh?"

The other man, Remus Lupin, nodded vigorously. "Yes. I taught you in your third year and privately taught you how to use the Patronus Charm to help you against dementors. Your form is a stag. During your sixth year, I kept writing to you in secret, begging you to let me in, to help you heal from the depression of losing Sirius…"

As the man continued to list things off, Harry's wand began to shake a little and Teddy could tell that he was weakening.

"…then we became close and you came to live with me after you left the Dursleys. You were there at the wedding Tonks and I had, standing up for me." Tears also began to run down Remus' face. "You were there too when Tonks had Teddy and we named you godfather."

It was then that Harry broke. His wand fell to the kitchen floor, making a small noise. He looked ready to collapse and nearly did if it weren't for Remus striding over and pulling the thirty-year-old into a hug, rubbing Harry's back.

Teddy turned away and looked at Tonks, who stared back at him with a smile. She opened her arms and he ran into them, hugging his mother against him. His own tears fell.

------------------

End of chapter

A/N: So how did I do? I hope that I haven't really confused anybody yet. : ) Anyway, please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: I hope that everyone is having a wonderful day. Anyway, thanks to the 12 reviewers who reviewed this story, some of you having read my other fics too. I am so glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope that the second will be even better. So, here it is and enjoy! Also, I now have a Yahoo! Group just for my readers and reviewers to learn more about my stories, get alerts as to when I update my stories, I answer your questions, and a whole lot more. Please visit my profile and click on my homepage. It will take you there.

---------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Two**_

---------------

After the long hugging session that went on in the house, Harry and Teddy lead their parents into the living room and proceeded to interrogate them on what happened. James and Lily described how all they remembered, before they woke up, was the night when Voldemort arrived at their house and killed them. Remus and Tonks offered the same information, only remembering the last moments before they died.

"But I am so happy that you are still alive, Harry," Lily cried, smiling happily at her son. "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Do you have kids? What kind of career do you have? What….?"

James put a hand to her mouth, muffling her other questions. "Sorry about that, Harry. She's just a little excited." His wife glared at him, sending the others into a fit of laughter.

"To answer your questions, Mum," Harry began, chuckling, "no, I have no girlfriend or wife and have no interest in getting married at all. The only kids I have are Teddy and a dog, whose sleeping in my room. As for a job, I work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

"He's excellent at it too," Teddy added, grinning at his godfather.

James and Lily beamed at their son while Remus and Tonks took the chance to pull their son aside and talk to him, asking him questions about his life and everything else. When the clock in the living room chimed, Harry stood up.

"Do you want something to eat? I'll have to make more than usual but I can handle that."

"That's fine, son," James said. He stretched his arms. "Do you mind if I use the shower? I don't think I smell all that lovely…"

"Go ahead. The same goes for the rest of you. And help yourself to some of my clothes until Teddy and I can get you some of your own." With that, Harry walked out of the room.

Lily turned to Teddy as James left for the shower. "Teddy, do you live here with Harry, alone?"

"Yes. Da…um, Harry secluded himself away from the ladies ever since the last battle. Ginny, the girl he had fallen in love with, tried to date him again but he never took her up on it. If it weren't for Grandma Andromeda giving custody of me to my godfather, I don't know what he would have done. He's still a wreck, no matter how much he tried to hide it."

Remus, Lily, and Tonks noticed the slight slip when Teddy mentioned his godfather and knew just how much the kid really loved Harry. It made Teddy's true parents feel guilty when they realized that, once they got back on their feet, that Teddy would be torn between wanting to live with them and staying with Harry, his surrogate father.

"What about the others? Ron, Hermione, Neville…" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are married and have two kids, Rose and Hugo. Neville is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and usually talks with Harry most of the time. Hermione has replaced Slughorn as the Potions professor and Ron plays Keeper with the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team."

James came back during this and he sat down next to his wife, smiling at the teen. It would seem that his son did an excellent job raising Remus' son. He just hoped that Harry would someday marry a beautiful witch and populate the world with little Potters.

-------------------

Dinner was a silent affair as everyone ate. Remus and Tonks noticed, with frowns, that Harry still ate slowly, never taking too much. They would have thought that Molly Weasley would have broken that habit years ago. Teddy hid a smile as he continued to watch his parents.

Teddy knew that he would someday be going with his parents when they moved out and he knew that he would hurt his godfather, but not as much as it would hurt him. The teen loved his godfather very much. He had taken care of the young Metamorphmagus since he was an infant and Teddy grew to love Harry like a father. Teddy just hoped that Harry would understand and continue to love him.

Teddy helped his godfather clear the dishes from the table as their parents moved into the living room. He leaned against the doorway and watched Harry wash the dishes Muggle style.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Teddy?" Harry replied, turning around with a smile.

The younger wizard shifted on his feet, feeling uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "You know I love you, right?" He tried to hide his tears that were beginning to collect in his eyes.

"Yes, and you know that I love you too." The older man came forward and tilted Teddy's head so he could look into his godson's eyes. "I will never stop loving you, even if you decide to go live with your parents. The decision is up to you and, personally, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to live with Remus and Tonks. I know I would, if I were in your position."

The tears fell. "And you wouldn't be mad at me?" Teddy felt ashamed that he sounded like a little child when he asked the question.

His godfather smiled. "No." He pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead and sent the teen into the living room, claiming that he could finish the dishes by himself.

-------------------

When Harry entered the living room, he smiled when he saw the Lupin family sitting together on the couch, talking animatedly. Lily and James were cuddled together on the love seat and smiled up at him when he came in.

"Sit down, son," James said, patting the armchair next to him.

Harry laughed as he took his seat. "I think it's funny that you call me son when I am, in fact, much older than you."

Lily grinned sadly. "Yes, but I don't think it should matter. You are our son, no matter how old you are."

"What she said," James replied, earning a smack from his wife. "Ouch! Watch it, woman!"

"You haven't changed in the slightest. You copy off of everyone else, never thinking of your own original ideas."

"Have not," Harry's father mumbled, looking away.

Harry watched them almost hungrily, wanting to learn more about his parents. He had known that the two weren't together until their last year at Hogwarts, when becoming Head Boy straightened James out. He didn't do as many embarrassing pranks as he used to and he matured into a person Lily could finally go out with.

It was the Lupins' turn to watch the Potter family as James and Lily continued to fight playfully and Harry laughed. Remus felt somewhat jealous that the two could make Harry happy, though he mentally scolded himself for doing so. Harry deserved to get to know his parents, just like Teddy, but even that didn't stop his jealousy from flaring.

Tonks looked at her husband and rubbed his back, letting him know that she was there for him. She knew what was going through his head, having a first hand experience of Remus and Harry's relationship. She knew that he loved Harry as much as he loved Teddy (which should've been almost impossible). As much as Remus had done for Harry, it never came across her husband that Harry would do him some good too. Harry, after all, was one of the reasons why Remus even started to date Tonks. Remus had become a better person since he began to talk with Harry and Tonks would be forever grateful that Harry came into Remus' life.

--------------

End of chapter

A/N: Kinda short and late but at least I got it done! Again, thank you to all of my 12 reviewers for the first chapter of this fic. It makes me happy reading your reviews and knowing how much you like the story so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be coming up much sooner than it took for this one to get finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N:_ Wow… I got 11 reviews in one day. I also noticed that most of you were wondering about Ginny and the kids. I believe I told you guys in the first chapter that I wouldn't have Ginny with Harry. One of the reasons why I didn't have Harry married is to help solidify his bond to Teddy and just how important the two were to each other before I rose James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks from the dead. I also have no desire to write a Ginny/Harry fic (sorry… I'm a Harry/Hermione fan). So, with that matter cleared up (hopefully… please don't kill me people!), I will begin chapter three for you. You all inspired me to get another chapter up!

-----------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Three**_

-----------------

It was later on in the evening that Harry noticed that his parents, Remus, and Tonks were holding back yawns. He glanced at his clock and stood up, stretching.

"Teddy, do you mind if I have your parents sleep with you in your room for tonight?" he asked, looking at his godson.

"Sure," Teddy replied and he also stood up, gesturing for Remus and Tonks to follow. Harry turned to his parents, who smiled up at him with tired eyes.

"You can sleep in my room with me or in the guest room if you wish," Harry began, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll sleep in your room," Lily said. "But wouldn't we…?"

"You forget that I can do magic, Mum," he said, grinning.

"Right… wait! What about our wands?"

"In the morning I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he can do."

------------------

Meanwhile, Teddy showed his parents around the house and finally ended up in his room. Remus and Tonks drank it in, wanting to learn more about their son. Posters hung on the wall, few of them of different Quidditch teams and one that made them chuckle.

Teddy grinned. "Finally noticed that one did you?" His eyes slid over the poster of his godfather, who looked formidable in his robes. Harry's wand was out, his face set into an expressionless mask and his eyes were a brilliant green.

"Does Harry know?" Tonks asked, watching the motionless poster.

"He does, actually. At first he scowled at it but he let me have it. I tried to have him sign it."

Remus and Tonks burst out in laughter, with Teddy grinning at them. He couldn't wait to learn more about them.

After Teddy finished showing them his room, he noticed that his godfather was in the doorway, smiling at them.

"I'm just here to transfigure a couple of beds," Harry said, twirling his wand in his right hand. He pointed his wand at a pair of socks on the floor and turned it into a full-sized bed. With a final smile, the thirty-year-old left the Lupins.

"So, how good is Harry at teaching?" Remus asked, his eyes still staring at the spot Harry had been standing.

"He's the best. He broke the curse on the position, having been teaching for five years now. He told me once that he based his lessons off of yours, Dad."

Remus smiled, his heart filling with warmth when he heard his son call him Dad. He had always looked forward to hearing someone call him that and he found that he liked it a lot. He also was happy that Harry seemed to base his lessons from his when he taught back in 1993.

"Why isn't he with Ginny? I thought they were going out," Tonks said, sitting down on the bed.

"They were," Teddy replied, opening his dresser to pull out a couple shirts. He tossed two of them to his parents, who thanked him. "Harry was the one who broke up with her again. He didn't explain to me why he broke with her."

They got dressed and settled into their beds but didn't go to sleep right away. Though Remus and Tonks felt tired, they found they had still so many questions to be answered.

"Teddy?" Tonks asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel, you know, the situation? Us coming back?"

"Truly, I'm very happy. Harry told me what he could but I always wished I could meet you. Every Halloween we would visit the graves and place flowers there." Teddy took in a breath. "I also asked Harry what he felt if I were to live with you. He told me that he would understand if I wanted to go live with you, should you find a place to live."

"Good," Remus whispered.

-----------------

Next morning, the rest of the house woke to find that Harry had gone, leaving a note to tell them that he wouldn't be around until later. Teddy made breakfast and the others spent the time talking. Teddy found himself drilled on what was going on now and about Harry. He couldn't help but notice that the four cared about his godfather very much, including his parents. Remembering how his own father had held Harry when he convinced the man of their identity, he couldn't hide a smile.

Harry didn't return until around afternoon and he had a large smile on his face, carrying four thin boxes with him.

"Our wands!" Tonks cried, standing up suddenly. Unfortunately, it made her unbalanced and she found herself on the floor. The Metamorphmagus blushed as everyone laughed at her clumsiness and accepted the hand her husband had held out.

The younger man passed out the boxes and began to explain where he went. He had gone to Dumbledore first and he used a Pensieve to verify that he did in fact see them. Afterwards, he managed to find their wands and also fill a couple bags of money so the four could go shopping for clothes.

"Also, Grimmauld Place is open for any of you to take, along with other Black properties," Harry said, pulling out a sheet of parchment. He passed it to Remus. "You don't have to choose right now, but think about it."

"Thanks," Remus said with a smile. Then he stood up. "Harry, could we talk for a second?"

The younger man nodded and followed the werewolf out into the backyard. The two took a seat on a couple benches that were placed out there beside a wizard's garden.

"What's on your mind, Remus?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to talk. It's been more than ten years since we last spoke, you know."

The two men talked about a variety of topics, even about the battle with Voldemort. Remus looked alarmed when he learned that Harry was a Horcrux and he had died, only to be brought back to kill the Dark Lord. The werewolf admitted that he remembered being summoned by the Resurrection stone but nothing else after he died.

"I mean, hell, it still feels like I didn't miss anything," Remus said, raking a hand through his graying hair.

"But you're here now," Harry said, smiling. "Something I am very grateful for. I remember seeing you and Tonks in the Great Hall, looking so peaceful." His voice broke a little and he averted his gaze, not wanting Remus to know that his eyes were gathering tears. "It nearly broke me to see you like that. Here you were, married and you had Teddy and now you were gone, just like everyone else I ever cared about. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Hedwig…"

Remus moved from his bench and sat beside Harry, rubbing his back. He hated hearing the young man in pain but knew he needed to be silent for now, to let the man he loved as a son speak.

Harry took in a deep breath and continued. "I tried to convince myself that I would be alright. I broke up with Ginny and distanced myself away from her. She kept owling me back, begging me to come back."

"Why didn't you?" Remus asked softly, still rubbing his back.

"I was a wreck, Remus. I hardly let myself grieve for the losses of the war and I was helping the Aurors round up the rest of the Death Eaters. On one of our dates, I told Ginny that I didn't want to be with her any longer. I told her that the rogue Death Eaters would go after her should they find out of our relationship." He let out a dark chuckle. "The Weasley brothers sent Howlers at me for awhile and eventually ignored me. They finally mellowed out and accepted me back into the fold. I was there when Hermione gave birth to her first child and accepted to being Rose's godfather. By then, I had custody over Teddy, as Andromeda felt that he would do me a world of good."

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him closer. He inhaled the man's scent, committing to memory. "And did he?"

"He did. Teddy was a lot of fun to raise. He would change hair colors quite frequently, which amused me to no end. He has quite a bit of your personality, Remus, including the mischievousness that belongs to any child of a Marauder." Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief himself. Remus chuckled. "He likes to study and loves Defense and Transfiguration classes. I believe he is one of the top students in his year."

"What House is he in?"

Harry's grin widened. "I think you know, Moony."

"Gryffindor," Remus replied, smiling as well. "Figures."

"Must be a curse or something. Every child of the Marauders is immediately placed in Gryffindor, though I was almost placed in Slytherin."

The werewolf eyed him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah, though I argued with the hat. Ron told me all about Slytherins on the train and I knew I didn't want to be in that House. I have always wondered what would happen if I went into Slytherin, what things would be different."

"Maybe nothing," Remus said. "You never know." He was silent for a second before he asked the one question that was nagging at him. "Are you really alright with Teddy living with me and Tonks when we find a place?"

Harry blinked. "Of course." He then sighed and his shoulders hunched a little. "I would be upset, naturally, but he deserves to know you both. It wouldn't be fair to keep him from you. Besides, I don't think you would want him to depraved of his godfather, now would you?" His eyes sparkled again.

Remus hid a laugh and plastered a fake thoughtful look on his face. Harry let out a snort and the two men lapsed into silence once more, neither of them moving. Remus loved holding Harry close, feeling their already close bond strengthen a little more.

--------------

End of chapter

A/N: Yeah! Two chapters in two days! Keep on reviewing more often and who knows… I might update again soon. Thanks again to the 11 reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry if I disappointed some of you with Harry not being with Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh, I love you guys so much! 11 reviews in one day again! And thanks for understanding why I didn't have Ginny and the kids in the story. I am so thankful. It made me happy. Anyway, here is the next installment of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it more than the last one.

_Another Note_: I noticed that some of you are wondering if anyone else should come back from the dead. I have taken your words into consideration and I'll think about it. I might have Sirius return (author giggles when she hears the cheers) and Dumbledore will just remain as a portrait for now. I don't know about the others yet, but Sirius is being considered for now. And as for having Harry get into a romantic relationship, I don't think it's going to happen in the story. As some of you may or may not know, this story won't be going on forever (author cringes at the boos and hisses she gets) and I only have so many things to do here. I have at least four conflicts alone and I certainly don't want to add more by giving Harry someone to date.

--------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Four**_

--------------

James admitted that he had never been completely jealous of anyone. He was an only child and he was never jealous of his own friends. But to sit and watch his only son joke and laugh with Remus, he found that he had become jealous. He wanted to be the one who made Harry laugh and enjoy himself. He wanted to hold his son close and to be the one he looked up to.

"James?" Lily asked softly by his side.

He turned around, tearing his eyes away from Remus and Harry to glance at his wife. "Yes, love?"

"Are you alright? You've been staring at them for awhile."

James blew out a breath and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He began to tell her about what he had been feeling, the jealousy of the close relationship the two men had and how he longed to do those things with Harry.

Lily found herself glancing at the two men and she smiled. "I can understand why you are jealous, James, but you shouldn't be." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "I honestly don't blame them for becoming close. After losing Sirius, Remus and Harry nearly broke until they talked. They began by sending letters and then moved to meeting each other when they could. As you heard when we met Harry some time ago, Harry was there to push Remus into getting together with Tonks, was there when they got married, and was named godfather to their child. They deserve each other. I'm not saying that we should step away and not get to know our son, but just let them be."

James couldn't find it within himself to argue that point. If Harry and Remus hadn't grown as close they had, who knows what would have happened. He thanked his wife for straightening him out and returned to watching the two men interact, this time smiling as he did so.

-----------------

Tonks stretched as she breathed in the fresh air as she stepped outside. She stared out over the land, as Harry's house sat on a small hill that overlooked some of Godric's Hollow. She shivered when she glanced at the graveyard, remembering how she had crawled out of the earth, scared and hysterical.

"You alright?" a voice asked from behind her.

The Metamorphmagus turned around and smiled at Teddy. His hair was a bright blue and was somewhat spiked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just needed some fresh air."

The two remained silent, staring out into the distance. Tonks was therefore startled when she heard her son speak.

"Has Dad always been close to Harry? Is that why he named him godfather to me?"

She smiled and beckoned him closer. "Remus always had a soft spot for Harry, even when the kid was born. That night when Harry's parents were killed and Harry was sent off to live with the Muggles, Remus was upset. He attempted several times to gain custody of your godfather but he couldn't. See, there was a law that werewolves, such as your father, couldn't have kids, adopted or biological. They couldn't have a job either or get married. Devastated, your father then packed his things and left. It wasn't until around Harry's third year that he saw Harry again. Remus allowed himself to grow close to the kid. Then when Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died in the kid's fifth year, the two were extremely upset. Remus was the first person to contact Harry and tell him that it wasn't his fault that Sirius died.

"Since then, Remus and Harry owled each other back and forth. I remember Remus telling me how he always looked forward to hearing from your godfather. He was so happy, not like the man that had lost his other best friend. I am quite thankful that Harry pushed Remus to accept me. Your father tried so many ways to avoid me, and even when he couldn't he kept trying to scare me off by saying he was too poor, too dangerous, and too old for him." Tonks scoffed. "Honestly, age wasn't an issue since we live longer than Muggles. I didn't mind that he was poor or a werewolf either. It took Harry awhile to finally convince your father to date me. When Remus asked me to marry him, I nearly knocked him unconscious in the restaurant we were in. I fell out of my chair and hugged him, also pulling him to the floor because of my clumsiness. Everyone was laughing by that point." She smiled, a dreamy look in her eyes as she toyed with her wedding band. "It was a quiet affair since Voldemort was still at large. It was just my parents, the two of us, and Harry. He was so happy for us."

"So, is he your, um, godson too? I mean, I know that Sirius was his godfather and all, but I would think that Dad would've…" Teddy stuttered.

Tonks laughed. "I guess you could call us Harry's godparents, though I think Remus views him as more than that. I view Harry as a younger brother or a son. That poor kid had so much drama in his life, growing up with unloving guardians and dealing with Voldemort year after year. I seriously thought he was going to marry Ginny and have kids with her. They loved each other so much at the time." She slung an arm around her son. "But if there is one thing I'm proud of, it's of how Harry raised you and of how close the two of you have become. Although I am excited that you will come to live with us, I'm afraid that Harry would become lonely and close up like a clam."

"Invite him to stay with us then," Teddy replied.

"Teddy, Harry's a grown man. Besides, he has his parents with him too so he won't be too lonely. And it's not like we aren't going to visit him."

Teddy and Tonks shared a grin and fell into a companionable silence, her arm still around the teen.

---------------

A knock on the door made the occupants of the house freeze. When another knock sounded, Harry snapped out of his daze and opened the door. Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway, grinning broadly at him with Rose and Hugo in their arms.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose squealed, struggling in her father's arms.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry before letting his daughter down and the five-year-old clung onto her godfather's leg. (A/N: Let's just assume that Rose and Hugo are also Harry's godchildren. Also, Rose is about eight years younger than Teddy and Hugo about nine or ten years younger than Teddy.)

"Hey Rose," Harry chuckled, lifting her up so he could hug her. He nodded to the other Weasleys.

Hermione peered around Harry and gasped when she saw four familiar figures standing in the hallway. She gazed at Harry, who told her with his eyes that he would explain later.

--------------------

Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood in the backyard of Harry's house, sitting on the ground while Rose and Hugo spent time with Teddy and the others.

"So, they're really back?" Ron asked, rubbing his wife's arm absently.

The younger wizard nodded, a smile on his face. "They are."

"What about Teddy? Is he going to live with Remus and Tonks?" Hermione asked, staring at him intently. She knew how close the two were and how it would tear them apart if Teddy went with his parents.

"I told Teddy that I wouldn't mind if he went to live with them and I don't. Teddy deserves to get to know his biological parents. I also let him know that I would always love him no matter what happens."

His friends smiled and the three lapsed into silence, each thinking on the events that happened nearly half a week earlier, when the four had risen from their graves.

"Do you think anyone else will come back?" Hermione's voice asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Who knows," Ron answered. "Though I think Harry will be thrilled if Sirius came back." He gave a small smile to his friend. "Have all his father figures back along with his own father."

"Yeah," Harry replied, drawing his knees up to his chest so he could rest his arms on top of his knees.

----------------

"I think Teddy will be a great father," Lily said as she watched the teen play with the young Weasleys. "Look at how he is with Rose and Hugo."

"I agree," Remus replied softly, wrapping an arm around Tonks. "He's a natural." His eyes flicked toward the back door before turning back to the three kids. He laughed when Teddy was suddenly attacked by the two younger kids and he fell backwards with Rose and Hugo on his chest and stomach. Teddy's hair flashed red, making the two squeal in delight.

The back door opened and the Golden Trio entered, smiling at the scene they walked in on. Harry took a seat in an armchair as Ron and Hermione greeted the Potters and Lupins, shaking hands and hugging.

"When are you going to tell the wizarding world about your return?" Hermione asked, taking the other loveseat with her husband.

"As soon as we get everything settled down," Remus answered. "Next week Tonks and I will begin to move into one of the Black properties somewhere in Scotland and get a couple jobs after we reveal ourselves."

"Lily and I also have to find a place of our own," James added. "We're still young and we can still start a family of our own." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.

Everyone then turned to Harry, who smiled weakly at them. "I have no objections to that. I think it would be nice having a younger brother or sister, even if I would be thirty-some years older than them."

"But you'll be on your own," Lily replied, concern flashing over her beautiful features.

"I'll be at Hogwarts for most of the year, giving me two months to myself. Besides, I have always wanted to travel around the world."

"He won't accept any of the dates we try to set up for him," Ron admitted to the four adults.

"I don't have time for dating, Ron, you know that. Between teaching and raising Teddy, my life was already hectic."

Ron snickered and Hermione covered her mouth, obviously remembering earlier memories. The four adults looked bemused, wondering what the two were thinking about as Harry scowled at them.

--------------------

End of chapter

A/N: Inspiration is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Keep up your reviewing and I might just update every day! I also need to get to work on Blood Brothers sometime soon. I just have to reread Order of the Phoenix and get ideas of what to do. If you like the Remus/Harry/Sirius bonding fics, I advise that you go ahead and read it (that is, if you haven't already, lol). Once again, thanks to the eleven brilliant, wonderful reviewers who love this fic enough to say something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N:_ Woohoo! 11 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts as to how the story is going. Um, I have given more thought to the idea of bringing someone else back from the dead and then I decided not to bring anyone else back, including Sirius. I got the idea from adge9631, really. If I did bring someone else in, it would ruin the focus, just like Ginny and the kids would've done. So, even though it would be nice, it's not going to happen. Also, the story will kinda pick up a little, since I want to get July over and done with, so I can move into August, when big decisions are made and then I will wrap the story up with Teddy going to Hogwarts.

One last thing before I bring you into the next chapter. I have decided that I might go ahead and try to do another challenge response. It's either gonna be Severitus' challenge or Tia Evans' Werewolf challenge. Either way, Harry's dad is gonna be Snape (since the responses to Tia's challenge mostly have Remus as his dad) and one way he will be a werewolf. Who knows… I might even make a challenge up myself. It all depends on the kind of mood I am in.

Anyway, thanks again to the lovely reviews, whether you have reviewed the story before or not! I am sure that most of you would love it if I kept updating every day.

--------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Five**_

--------------

Teddy shifted on his feet as he stood by his godfather's bed. In the past couple of days, the others (including the Weasleys and Harry's other close friends) had decided to throw a birthday party for Harry. It was Hermione's idea, however, that the Potters and the Lupins would design the party since none of them ever really celebrated Harry's birthday longer than the others had. That delighted the two couples more than anyone could imagine, though Teddy had a clue. He had come to realize that his parents had a close relationship with Harry, especially his father. Harry had never truly revealed just how close the two men had been but Teddy could definitely see it.

When he noticed that the electric alarm clock on Harry's bedside table showed that it was now ten o'clock in the morning, he opened his mouth wide and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

The Metamorphmagus giggled when he saw his godfather jump a foot into the air, yelping as he was rudely awakened. At least it was a better idea than what James had in store (dumping a bucket of ice cold water on him).

"Merlin, Teddy," Harry moaned, throwing one of his hands onto his chest. "Don't scare me like that. My body ain't what it used to be."

"Sure Da… Harry," Teddy blushed when he almost let his customary title for his godfather slip. "I'll go wait for you to get dressed." He closed the door behind him, not knowing the look Harry was giving him.

Teddy slid to the floor, clutching at his hair, which had now turned black with dark brown streaks. Merlin, what was wrong with him? He knew he shouldn't have called his godfather Dad… that title now belongs to Remus Lupin, his biological father. But then why did his heart hurt so much when he would call his dad Dad?

--------------

Harry's jaw dropped when he noticed the gathering of people inside his living room. He recognized his parents and the Lupins at first, then he saw the Weasleys (all of them, including the children), Minerva McGonagall, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and a few of the old DA members.

"Happy birthday, son," James said, pulling his son into a hug. Lily wrapped herself around him too, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry hugged them back enthusiastically, happy that he could finally celebrate a birthday with his parents. After he released them, he also went to Tonks and Remus, pulling them into a hug. The hug shocked the two but they hugged him back as well. Hermione found that she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from letting out the 'aww' her mouth began to form.

"Happy birthday," Remus whispered, his nose buried in Harry's hair, breathing in the scent of his cub.

Harry smiled broadly, a look of joy on his face. "Thanks," he said and he also eyed everyone else so they knew he was talking to them as well. The others smiled back, happy that they could be there.

Tonks kissed his temple and withdrew her arms, beaming at him. "Lily and I made breakfast for you." She giggled at the skeptical look he donned on his face. "And no, it's not burnt."

Remus laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her against him. "I'm quite proud of her too." He kissed her deeply and ignored the cat-calls and wolf whistles they received.

"I would too," Bill replied, grinning.

----------------

Breakfast passed without an incident. Even Tonks seemed to be less clumsy, much to everyone's amusement. That is, until she got up to put her dishes in the sink and her foot hooked onto the chair and she fell, taking the chair with her. She blushed bright red, the contents of her plate scattered on the floor but the plate remained unbroken. Harry shook his head as he waved his wand, clearing the floor and the plate landed in the sink.

"Thanks," she said as Harry pulled her up. "I think I should keep you." The Metamorphmagus ruffled his hair, causing him to cry out in outrage and he attempted to reorganize it.

"Sorry, Tonks, but he's ours," James joked. "You'll have to fight us."

"You'd lose, Prongs," Remus replied, winking. "I'm much stronger than you are."

"While you were roaming around for years down here, I was training to take down any opposition who dare take my son. I doubt you could tackle me if you tried."

Everyone at the table tried to stifle their laughter as the two friends bantered good-naturedly. Harry continued to look amused as he gathered plates. Unfortunately, he was sent out to the living room by Lily and Tonks, who said they would do the dishes.

"It's your birthday, Harry," Lily said. "You shouldn't be doing any work until tomorrow."

Harry finally relented and let himself be pushed into the living room. He fell into conversation with George Weasley about how the joke shop was going. Even after the death of his twin, George continued to run the business as his wife, Angelina, took care of their kids at home. When the older man talked about his son, Fred, the man's face lit up and the younger Gryffindor couldn't help but feel happy for him. Fred Weasley Jr was a lot like his namesake.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking, catching up on the times. For Remus, Tonks, James, and Lily, they got reeducated on what was going on in the wizarding world. Neville and Harry eventually talked about the upcoming Hogwarts term with McGonagall.

"Who is the current Potions professor?" Remus asked, as he had heard that Severus Snape died and he wasn't sure if Slughorn returned to the post or not.

"Still Slughorn," McGonagall replied. "No one's applied yet."

"Horace doesn't seem to mind," Neville said.

"Of course he doesn't," Harry responded with a grin. He and Neville held in their laughter as McGonagall stared at them disapprovingly.

"Honestly you two. He's your colleague."

"Sorry Minerva," the two thirty-year-olds chorused. Everyone else, who had listened in, burst out into laughter.

"Humph," McGonagall said. "At least you two didn't call me Minnie, unlike a certain group of boys." She stared pointedly at James and Remus, both of whom were clutching at their sides.

"Minnie doesn't suit you," Harry said charmingly. "Minerva is a strong name, referring to the goddess of wisdom and of the hunt."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione choked, leaning against her husband. "There he goes again."

"Like father, like son," Lily muttered, sending everyone into laughter again.

"And Teddy's picked it up too," McGonagall said, leveling a glare at the younger boy but it turned into a fond look quickly. "I just hope he doesn't call me Minnie or something as embarrassing."

"Of course not, Professor," Teddy said innocently.

Neville and Harry snorted, whistling when Teddy and McGonagall looked at them.

"I swear you two are as immature as the Marauders at times," the older woman replied.

"Hey!" James and Remus protested.

----------------

The rest of the day passed and soon both Harry and Neville began opening their presents. It was revealed that the others also roped the Herbology professor into the party as well so they could celebrate his birthday too.

"Thanks Hermione!" Neville exclaimed as he uncovered a book that Hermione had given him. "I've been looking for this book for ages!"

"You're welcome, Nev," Hermione replied, smiling. "Harry told me that you've been searching around for it."

Harry had received some more Dark Arts books from Ron and Hermione, as well as a handmade card from his two godchildren.

After presents were unwrapped and cake was passed around, conversation once again fell upon the houses occupants. Hermione was talking to the Potters and Lupins about how they were going to get a hold of homes while most of the men gathered to chat about Quidditch. The three Hogwarts professors talked about their syllabuses while Teddy played with the children, feeling content and at peace.

----------------

End of chapter

A/N: Sorry for the past couple of days. I got lazy and the weather didn't help. I still cannot believe how much snow we got here in Iowa. I want it all to melt so I can go on walks again.

On a much sadder note, this story is on the verge of being completed. I have two or three more chapters planned and then I will close it. I really do appreciate that you all love this fic and I especially love to hear your comments. Stay tuned for chapter six, which starts off in August, to when the Potters and Lupins begin to search for homes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: I feel so lucky to have you guys reviewing my story. You keep me going, feeding the fire as it were. I dedicate this chapter to all of those who are kind enough to review. You deserve to be recognized! Anyway, this chapter starts off with the month of August, when the story will start to decline. I have two more chapters planned before this story is concluded. I must say, though, that I will miss this story a lot. It was a lot of fun to write. But for now, enjoy this chapter.

---------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Six**_

---------

After the excitement of Harry's 31st birthday passed, the house was a lot quieter. Harry was planning his lessons for the upcoming school year while Teddy did his homework and the Potters and Lupins were busy at the Ministry. Before they even got jobs or bought homes, they needed to certify that they were alive and capable of doing magic safely.

"It hasn't changed much since I was last here," James said as they emerged from one of the fireplaces in the Atrium. "Who is the Minister now?"

"We didn't ask," Remus said, feeling embarrassed. All he remembered was that the Ministry was taken over by Voldemort. "Though I hope it's someone who is trustworthy."

Tonks giggled. "Yeah, someone who isn't like Fudge."

"I guess we will have to find out," Lily replied.

The four walked over to the security desk and presented their wands. They were surprised when the man passed them back with hardly any shock or surprise. That thought occupied the group until they found themselves standing outside the Minister's office. Remus cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a female voice.

Remus opened the door and the four entered. The room was done in a dark green with a splash of dark gray. It was rather tasteful, even if it was a lot like Slytherin colors. The Minister was seated at a dark cherry desk and there was a large stack of papers in front of her. She finished scanning one and looked up, smiling at the group.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

James ruffled the back of his hair nervously. "Um… we wanted to, um…"

Lily sighed. "Minister, we recently just recovered from coming back from the dead as we were victims of the Killing Curse. We were wondering if we could become reinstated as witches and wizards so we can get jobs."

The Minister smiled at them. "Of course, Mrs. Potter." Her smile widened when she saw their shocked faces. "The gravedigger at your cemetery fire-called me after you left. I know you have been at your son's house recovering." Her eyes looked at Remus. "I am especially glad that Professor Lupin has returned."

Remus looked at her. "We have met?"

She laughed. "You taught at Hogwarts while I was there, Professor. You might not remember me but I was in Slytherin. I also became close to Harry before we went to war with Voldemort. I was known as Daphne Greengrass before I married Blaise Zabini."

Minister Zabini watched as her former professor's eyes lit up. "I remember now. It certainly surprises me that you are Minister now."

"At least I am trusted," she said with a giggle. "I've been in office for four years now and the wizarding world has become more stable under my watch." Daphne drew out a fresh sheet of paper and picked up a fancy eagle owl quill. "Anyway, I will make out a letter to the Wizard Registry telling them to reinstate you. After that, you will have to go through a few tests to make sure you are up to date on your magic. Once you are done, you can go back home."

"Is there any way you can unfreeze our accounts in the bank?" James asked once he got his voice back.

Daphne nodded. "I will also compose a letter to the head goblin at Gringotts in the London branch to unfreeze your accounts." She finished writing the first letter and handed it to Remus. "Just so you know, I am very happy that you four came back." She smiled softly at them. "Harry was very distraught when Professor Lupin and Tonks passed on. Thank Merlin that Andromeda Tonks gave custody of Teddy to Harry or he would have broken apart."

The four thanked Minister Zabini before backing out.

---------------

Teddy was thankful that his godfather let Victorie, Bill Weasley's oldest child, come over for a visit. She was only a year younger than him but they were still the best of friends. She had her mother's beautiful features along with a few facial features from her father.

"Looking forward to the upcoming term?" she asked as they took seats on the grass in the backyard.

"Yes," Teddy said. "I also cannot wait to get to know my parents. It still feels like a dream, you know? I feel like any second I'm going to wake up and they won't be there."

Victorie smiled softly. "But they are here, Ted. They are here to stay." Then she frowned. "Have you decided if you are going to go live with them?"

"I have, and yes I will live with them. Harry is fine with it."

She stared at his eyes and she knew he was keeping something from her. "But?"

He sighed. "But I don't want to leave Dad, Victorie." The Metamorphmagus winced and his hair turned black and messy, just like his godfather's. "I mean Harry."

Victorie placed a hand on his arm. "I understand, Teddy. You are torn between your godfather and your biological father. You are excited to go live with your true parents but yet you are reluctant to leave what you have known for years."

"He will be all alone, Vicky. Harry has refused every woman Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione has offered him. Ginny has even tried to get back together with him." Teddy rubbed at his eyes.

"Someday your godfather will find someone to settle down with. Give him time, Teddy. And it's not like he can't go visit you and your family."

"That's true." He leaned against his friend. "Thanks for listening."

She smiled. "No problem, Teddy." She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

--------------

Harry was in the kitchen making lunch when he heard the front door open. He glanced at the clock and he smiled, noticing that four arms now pointed to 'home'.

"You're early," he called as he got more food out so he could feed his parents and the Lupins.

"We're legal again!" Tonks said, running into the kitchen and gathering him into a bear hug. "We can get jobs and live!"

Remus was laughing and trying to get his wife to let his cub (1) go as Lily and James grabbed hold of each other, laughing. Harry was chuckling even as Tonks squeezed him tightly.

"That's… good…" he gasped.

Tonks seemed to notice this and she reluctantly let him go, her husband pulling her back with him. "Sorry Harry," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Harry said, chuckling. "Now if you aren't going to help make lunch, I suggest you better get out of the kitchen." He winked at them and turned back to the stove. Lily joined her son as the other three migrated into the living room, where Teddy was playing chess alone.

"How did it go?" he asked as his knight took out the other player's pawn.

"We're able to find jobs now," Remus said, taking a seat next to his son (1). He stared down at the board. "Harry teach you how to play?"

He shook his head, grinning. "No. Harry is horrible at chess so Uncle Ron taught me. He's a much better chess player."

"Hmm," the werewolf said, tapping his chin. "I must have to play a game against him then someday. James and Sirius were never worthy opponents."

"Hey!" James cried indignantly.

"Maybe that's where Harry gets it from," Tonks said, giggling. "I never knew chess talent came from genetics." She yelped when James poked her side and squirmed away from him.

"It doesn't, Dora," her husband responded, looking amused.

"Yeah, look at what he had grown up with," Teddy grumbled. He didn't notice that the three adults froze.

"Bloody Dursleys," Remus and Tonks growled together.

"I hope they didn't hurt him too much," James said. "I knew they hated anything magical but I hope that familial ties would be stronger."

"Not a bloody chance, Prongs," Remus said. "They locked him in a store cupboard as a bedroom until he got his Hogwarts letter. When Harry didn't respond, Dumbledore sent Hagrid out to see what the problem was."

"A store cupboard?" James repeated quietly.

"Believe me, James, the situation has been taken care of," Tonks said fiercely.

Teddy leaned forward, looking eager. "What did you do?"

Remus and Tonks shared a glance before telling their companions about their little revenge they had taken on the Dursleys.

_Tonks knew there was no stopping her werewolf boyfriend when he wanted revenge, especially when it concerned Harry. She had seen how close the two were and when Harry revealed his home life, Remus growled and got this feral light in his eyes. Even when he promised the younger man that he wouldn't hurt the Dursleys, the Metamorphmagus knew he wouldn't keep his word. She made him agree that she would go along. Harry was like a younger brother to her and, after all, she was dating his adopted godfather._

_The two approached Number Four Privet Drive with their faces schooled into neutral expressions. Remus raised his fist and knocked on the door. His wolf wanted to take over, to break down the blasted door and attack his cub's relatives for the things they had done. Fortunately for the werewolf, he had remarkable control over his wolf and managed to hold the beast back, no matter how he wanted to release the wolf._

_A skinny black-haired woman answered the door, a flowery apron tied around her. "Yes?" she asked, glancing at the two. Tonks had made herself look older so their age difference wouldn't be a problem._

"_We were wondering if we could have a word with you and your family, Petunia," Remus began, knowing that she recognized him. _

_There was something in the man's eyes that made Petunia oblige. She opened the door to let the two in before calling in her husband and son to the living room. Tonks' hand found Remus' and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed it back and turned to face the three Dursleys._

"_As you know, Harry is of age and has left your _care_ for good," he said. His voice remained calm while he was seething inside. "But he revealed something to us that we want settled." The werewolf paused for effect before beginning. "He told us all about his home life, from what he first remembered." His golden eyes found Petunia's eyes and he glared at her. "How dare you treat James and Lily's child like that? You had an extra bedroom you could have spared but no, you just had to lock him up in a small store cupboard that could barely house an infant." Remus found himself pacing as he ranted but he found he didn't care. He was too angry to care. "As if that weren't enough, you denied him food and water at certain intervals, especially when he didn't get a chore done or he had exhibited accidental magic. You knew witches and wizards had no control over their magic while they are young, Petunia. Look at what you had for a sister. I, however, am glad that you stopped physically slapping him around or pulling his hair or you would be charged with physical abuse of a minor."_

_While Remus took in a breath, Tonks took over, wanting to give them a piece of her mind. "You also undermined him, calling him everything but his own name. It's remarkable that he even remembers his name. You never gave him love and you ignored him when he got sick. What did you think, that witches and wizards instantly heal themselves when they get sick?" She also was pacing, her hands clenching and unclenching, itching to hit something, particularly the Dursleys. "That's not all, either. You never gave him anything of his own, giving him whatever castoffs your son had. No wonder he barely had any friends, except for the ones who got chased off by his cousin. He barely dressed himself well enough to merit any kind of friendship."_

"_Your son is not innocent of any of this either," Remus picked up. "You have allowed him to continually beat up Harry and you _encouraged him_ the entire time. Harry is not and has never been your personal punching bag and has not caused any kind of bad in your family. If anything, you caused it." He pulled a hand through his graying hair and glared at the family, who looked ready to sink into the couch and never return. "But now you will get what has been coming to you for the past sixteen years."_

_Petunia whimpered, staring up at the werewolf with fear in her eyes. She vaguely remembered meeting him at Lily's wedding and at other times after her son had been born. She knew what he was and what he was capable of._

_Remus pulled out his wand and smirked when he saw the fear intensify._

"After that we just cursed them," Tonks finished, not wanting her son to hear what they had done to the family.

Teddy, however, looked disappointed. He wanted to hear what had been done to his godfather's relatives. "Are they in prison now?"

"No," Remus said. He took a drink of his tea that he had summoned. "We technically had no proof, as it all happened so many years ago. I assume that most of the charms have worn off."

"Most?" James repeated, grinning.

Tonks waved her wand and cast a privacy charm so that Teddy couldn't hear them and told James what they had done. Once she dissolved the charm, Harry's father had fallen off his armchair and was laughing, clutching at his sides. The Lupins' son glared at his parents and returned to his chess game.

"That's perfect!" he said, chuckling. "I knew it was a good idea to have you in the group, Moony."

Remus smirked and wrapped an arm around his wife.

------------------

End of chapter

A/N: Wow… a longer chapter than normal. I bet you love me for that now.

(1): I wanted to explain this concept that Remus has so you hopefully won't be confused. Remus considers both Harry and Teddy his sons and cares for them deeply. When you see 'cub', for example, you know that he talking about his 'older son' and 'son' is just for Teddy. Hopefully that will clear any kind of question you have about the 'cub' and 'son' thing.

Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers and I will update the second to last chapter (author wants to cry) within the upcoming week. Have a great weekend and for those who read Blood Brothers, it will be updated either today or tomorrow, Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh wow… I am shocked that a lot of you were wondering what the Lupins did to the Dursleys, what they didn't say to their son. But I smiled and decided that I would tell the rest of the tale in this chapter to satisfy your curiosity. This also is the second to last chapter then I plan an epilogue. This has been a fun ride and I already have another story cooking within my mind. Anyway, here is chapter seven and please keep on reviewing! It makes my day.

-----------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Seven**_

-----------

Lily found herself sitting in the bedroom she and James shared, with Tonks holding out a Pensieve Harry allowed her to use. Tonks told her that her and her husband had told James about what they had done to Harry's relatives and was now offering Lily to experience it. With a smile, Lily dipped her wand into the silvery material and vanished into the memory.

_Remus pulled out his wand and smirked when he saw the fear intensify. It made his wolf happy and also himself. He would show these Muggles that you never mess with a werewolf, especially if you hurt a member of their pack. Unfortunately for them, Remus considered Harry his cub and therefore, their punishment would be harsh._

_He whirled around and pointed his wand at Vernon, whose face purpled._

"_Now, you listen sir," Vernon began, trying to regain what he could of his authority._

"_No," Remus growled. "You listen. You should have never done what you did with Harry, you fast excuse for a Muggle." The werewolf waved it and spoke the incantation harshly._

_Petunia screamed when her husband vanished and a couple of cow pies lay on her carpet. Tonks smiled and waved her wand over the cow pies, making it stink far worse than before. Remus and Tonks performed Bubble-Head charms on themselves so they didn't have to smell it. Petunia and Dudley choked, holding their noses and mouths closed._

"_Fitting, really," Tonks said, twirling her wand between her fingers. She then waved her wand around the living room, sending all the portraits, glass figures, and other random objects to fly around and litter the floor. The living room was a mess once the spell was cancelled and Petunia whimpered at the mess. "Once we leave, you can have your son clean up," the Metamorphmagus said. "Lord knows that he could use the exercise." She then got an idea and snapped her fingers. "Hey, Remy love, what was that our dear Harry did to that woman who insulted his parents?"_

_Remus smirked. "I believe he inflated her. I heard that the Magic Reversal Squad found her far away from the house." He went over to her and kissed her. "You have a brilliant mind, Dora." Tonks beamed and Remus turned back to the remaining two Dursleys. He pointed his wand at Dudley and, his smirk growing wider, said the incantation for the spell. Instantly Dudley began to grow larger and the seams of his clothes strained against the added mass._

_By the time Dudley was finished inflating, he had risen up to the ceiling and his eyes were wide in fear. His mother scooted so that she was away from the cow pies that was her husband and her large son that resembled a human balloon._

"_Now, what should we do about her?" Remus asked, sounding bored._

"_First, let's trash her house up," Tonks suggested. "Starting with that cupboard."_

_Remus and Tonks made their way into the entryway, glaring down at the small door that would reveal Harry's living quarters for ten miserable years. Remus unlocked the door and opened it, his temper flaring at the sight of the small space, which still had a moldy cot. He could also smell the faint scent of old blood, urine, and misery._

"_Bastards," Tonks seethed, her eyes tearing up. She whispered a spell and the cupboard burst into flames. The two stood up and split up amongst the house, doing all they could to tear the house apart. Tonks, who had taken the upper floor, emptied what she could of what was left of the belongings Harry had forgotten in his old room before torching it too._

_By the time the two were done and had met up in the living room, the entire house was a mess. The flames that had appeared in Harry's old rooms had died out and left burnt rooms behind._

"_Remus, Harry had bars on his window in his bedroom and a cat-flap on the door," Tonks related, glaring down at the whimpering woman on the floor._

"_I thought the Weasley twins had gotten rid of the bars?" Remus growled, his eyes flashing._

"_Apparently they installed them again."_

_The infuriated werewolf turned to Petunia, his wand pointing at her, though it was shaking because of the rage he felt. "You are even worse than what your nephew told us. I can't understand why no one noticed it before, but at least now you are getting your comeuppance." He then smirked and pocketed his wand, making his girlfriend do the same. "You know what, I don't think you should be cursed. Someone needs to make sure that the house is clean, as your husband and son are unable to help. But remember this, Petunia. You should never have hurt Harry the way you did. If you come after him for any reason, we will not hesitate in cursing you next time."_

_With that said, Remus and Tonks left Privet Drive, feeling sated and satisfied that they made their point._

Lily emerged from the memory with her face stained in tears. Tonks put the Pensieve aside and pulled the older (though, technically, younger at the moment) woman into her arms. She rubbed her back as the other woman cried for the pain her son had gone through.

---------------

Meanwhile, Teddy was playing a game of chess against James while Remus and Harry had gone into the kitchen to talk. So far, Teddy was winning, much to James' surprise. But as the game became intense, the older man knew that Remus' son was focused on something else and James suddenly remembered something he overheard. He had accidentally overheard the conversation Teddy had with Victorie, how he was torn between his godfather and father. James was also in the same situation, though the roles weren't exactly the same.

When James had come back, he was extremely happy that he would get to know his son, to be there for him. That is, until he saw the close relationship that his werewolf friend and his son had and he could feel his heart sink into his churning stomach. It had seemed that Harry had a father figure and wouldn't need James around. Sure, James was happy that his son had someone to look out for him but he wanted to be the one Harry would go to now. He wanted to be close to his son, even if his son was older than him.

"Mr. Potter? It's your turn," Teddy said, his voice breaking through James' thoughts.

James gave a smile. "Teddy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me James? I'm only twenty-one, you know."

Teddy blushed. "Sorry." Then he looked up at the other man. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"About how similar our situations are, no matter how different. You are stuck between your father and godfather and I am stuck between letting your father be close once again to my son and me being close to Harry." James smiled wistfully. "You have no idea how I wanted to be the one in Remus' shoes, to be the one who Harry trusts and loves without a doubt, though I don't doubt why he trusts Remus. Even though when I was alive Remus was younger than me, now Remus is much older than I am, as he was only thirty-eight when he died and I was twenty-one. He has had more experience than I have and, therefore, someone who would be the better choice to trust and look for guidance."

"But you're his father," Teddy said, their chess game forgotten.

"Just because I was the one who helped created him doesn't mean anything. I am sure that Harry wants to be close to me, but I am too young. I died while I was still young and I am not as sensible as your father is."

Teddy scrunched his face up. "Dad would only be seven years older than Harry is, if you think about it."

James chuckled and reached out to touch his son's godson's shoulder. "Kinda funny when you think about it, really. Harry is exactly ten years older than Lily and I and we are the ones who gave birth to him! If we hadn't died, Lily and I would be fifty-one years old." The stag Animagus shuddered. "But, Teddy, it is up to you whether you want to be with your father or godfather. You have grown up thinking of your godfather as your father, and Harry treasures your relationship with him, but it's up to you. Personally, I would have gone with Remy and Tonks, to get to know them, but that's just me."

"Thanks, James," Teddy said sincerely.

"No problem, kid."

"Look who's talking."

James grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. Teddy laughed and threw the pillow back at him.

------------------

Remus and Harry were going through several newspapers to see what kind of houses were up for sale. Lily and James had decided to take one of the Potter estates in Ireland and it was up to the Lupins to find a place to stay.

"What about this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a ranch-like house with three bedrooms. "I have a funny feeling that you will be having more kids so you could raise one."

Remus chuckled, giving Harry a naughty look. "Who said that we would?"

"Oh, come on Remy. If I know you and Tonks, you will want to have another one. But if you plan on having more than one, I think a four or five bedroom house would work best."

"Have you heard of magic, Pronglet?" the older man asked cheekily. "I could always add more rooms. How do you think the Burrow started out?"

Harry made an 'o' with his mouth, sending the werewolf into hysterics. He gripped the table as he laughed, wondering just how little Harry knew of the wizarding world.

"You have a point there," Harry mumbled. "But, otherwise, the house is near a forest so you can use it for your transformations. And it's in Scotland, should you decide to take up a position at Hogwarts."

Remus looked puzzled, his laughter dying down. "But I wouldn't let you give up your job for me…"

Harry looked amused. "Hagrid is going to retire from his job as the Care of Magical Creatures position and I heard a rumor that Minerva is going to ask Binns to leave the History of Magic position. There's also Potions, as Horace is thinking of leaving soon."

"I'm horrible at Potions, Harry. Why do you think I let Severus do the Wolfsbane for me, other than the fact that I am highly allergic to some of its ingredients? That's the only class that I didn't do so well in."

"Something else we have in common, then," Harry said jokingly, returning to the paper.

The werewolf gazed at Harry, thinking about what he had said. In many ways, the two were the same. Both had been shunned for something, both had been alone for several years. It was scary.

"Harry?" Remus asked, feeling his heart pound in his chest as he began to think. He lifted his golden eyes to meet the sparkling emerald of his cub. "I have been noticing lately that you have been spending more time with me. Not that I am not grateful or the least bit unhappy about it," he added at Harry's look. "I just thought that…"

"That I would spend time with my dad?" Harry finished. "I mean, I really do want to get to know him but…" He seemed to struggle with finding the right word but Remus understood perfectly.

"But he's still too young and you aren't as comfortable around him as you are around me," he concluded with a smile.

"Exactly. He may be my father but I've gone so long without having a father that I don't see him as a father. I only see him as a friend, or like a brother, I guess."

"He also wasn't there when you needed him the most." Remus pulled his cub against his side and wrapped an arm around him. "I understand, cub. I really do. Most of the time when you needed to talk to someone, you usually talked to either me or Padfoot, when he was alive."

"Yeah." Harry's head leaned against Remus', loving how he felt safe in the man's embrace. He wished he could have had that with his father but knew there was no way that would happen. Over the years that Remus and Harry grew close, Harry saw Remus as his father and Remus had seen Harry as his son, just as Sirius had. "I miss him still. I wish that he could have come back like you did."

"But he wasn't hit by the Killing Curse like we were," Remus said, briefly inhaling Harry's scent.

Harry wasn't sure why but he began to tell Remus what happened during the battle against Voldemort, how he had found out before that he was the last Horcrux and that he had to die in order to kill Voldemort. Even though he should have expected it, Remus wrapped his other arm around Harry and pulled him closer, his face burying itself into Harry's hair.

"It's like you're there one second, then you feel this pain and you see nothing," Harry said, his voice muffled by Remus' shirt.

"You shouldn't have had to experience that," Remus' voice sounded choked up and Harry swore he could feel his hair becoming a little damp.

"There's a lot of things that shouldn't have happened to me, Remy," Harry said softly. "But I'm alive now and that's what counts. I lived to see another day and I kept my promise by raising Teddy the way you would have done."

"I am really grateful that you did, cub. I couldn't have asked for a better father figure for my son." The werewolf made a noise, as if he was going to say something but decided not to. The older man continued to hold Harry close, trying to forget that his cub had died, if only for a minute.

--------------

End of chapter

A/N: That was kind of an emotional chapter, wasn't it? (author grumbles) But anyway, I hope you guys liked it, even if it was chock full of angst and drama. Next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue. This story will end with 9 chapters and nothing more. Stay tuned for the final chapter of Cheating Death!


	8. Chapter 8

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Um… wow. I almost have 80 reviews! And I am sorry for the wait, everyone. I took my laptop into the shop and found out that it costs a lot of money to repair it. Apparently, the base of my laptop is broken, not just the hinge. So I'll just save money and buy a new one (preferably not a Gateway). Also, you will see less updates from me for awhile. I am going to school for about 6 months and I will have limited times to update, but I will manage to write out everything on paper. Before I begin the last chapter before the epilogue, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to those who answered my poll. I can say that 3 of the 5 people wanted me to do a sequel to Cheating Death. Keep on answering that poll before the epilogue! I just might do a sequel!

------------

**Cheating Death**

_**Chapter Eight**_

------------

"If you'll just sign here, Mr. Lupin…"

Remus picked up the quill and signed his name on the parchment, feeling a grin spread across his face. He was just one more step closer to owning his new house! He could finally be able to provide for his family, if what Harry had said was true.

According to Harry, a new law had passed that allowed werewolves to marry, hold jobs, and have children. James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks had a funny suspicion that it was Harry's doing, since the bill passed relatively fast. They wondered how Harry had managed to do it and how long ago it happened.

The woman perched behind the desk smiled as soon as the werewolf finished signing the parchment. "I have a couple more papers to go over with you, but otherwise I don't see how you can't move in straight away."

Remus nearly felt his heart burst at the grin he got from his wife.

----------------

"Have you decided yet, Ted?"

Teddy looked over at James as they began their daily chess game. Harry had gone out, leaving his godson in his parents' hands while Remus and Tonks left for the paperwork for their house. The three had found it funny that they picked the little ranch house that Harry had shown him in the paper earlier, but Teddy found that he liked it.

"I have been thinking about it," Teddy said slowly. He made his move on the board. 

"What have you decided, love?" Lily asked.

"That's just it, Lily. I don't know what to do. I know that my mind wants to go with my parents. I mean, it's logical, right, to want to get to know your parents, especially since I never knew them? But my heart wants me to stay here with my godfather." He pulled his hands through his now shoulder length brown hair. "I don't know what to do and it's tearing me apart."

James and Lily shared a look. They knew how he felt, to make a decision like this. Hell, they had gone through several of them before, even before their deaths. It broke their hearts to see such a young man make a decision as to where he wanted to live.

"What should I do?" Teddy whispered.

"We can't tell you what to do, Teddy," James replied. "It is your life and therefore your decision as to where you want to go. Both Remus and Harry would understand whatever decision you make. You don't have to live with your parents because you feel obligated to do so and you don't have to live with your godfather because you don't want to break his heart. Whatever happens, they will both be there for you. Remember that, Teddy." He then moved his knight, smirking. "Check."

Teddy's mouth fell open and he stared down at the board. "Oh no you won't, Potter!" he declared.

Lily smiled and leaned back. This would be fun.

-----------------

"We're back!" Tonks called half an hour later. Remus followed her, grinning like mad.

Teddy ran toward the door and hugged his parents. "How did it go?"

"We got the house," Remus replied, hugging his son tightly.

James and Lily entered the room, smiling. "That's great," Lily said and James nodded.

"Where's Harry at?" Tonks asked, looking around.

"He's still out," Teddy said. "He said that he had some important things to do and would be back later. Come to think of it… that's what he said before he got the approval of the werewolf law."

"How did he do it, by the way? It couldn't have been too long ago," Lily asked, looking curious.

"That's for Harry to reveal to you, but he was gone an awful lot. The only reason it came through so fast was because he used his fame to get it done. Who knows, he might be proposing that vampires get the same rights." With that, Teddy walked to his bedroom, almost snickering at the thought of what the four adults might be thinking.

---------------

Harry came back just as Lily and Tonks were making dinner. Both women squealed when they heard a loud crack that resounded in the kitchen. They turned to glare at the Boy-Who-Lived, who had a smirk on his face.

"You didn't have to do that," Tonks growled, sounding a lot like a wolf.

"No, but it was hilarious." Harry ruffled her hair and she growled louder at him. "You need to lighten up a bit. It's not like Voldemort himself is going to Apparate inside my house."

"But the Death Eaters could," Lily interjected.

James and Remus, who entered to see what was going on, made noises of agreement with their wives.

"Most of the more prominent Death Eaters are either dead or serving life in Azkaban, including one Peter Pettigrew." Harry's smirk fell a little. "But Sirius is declared innocent posthumously, however."

"That's great, Harry," James said. "I'm sure Padfoot would be very happy."

"He would," Remus replied, smiling. "So, where have you been?"

Harry's smirk grew once again. "Oh, here and there. Mostly at the Ministry but I was around other places." His green eyes looked to Tonks. "Do you have the house now?"

She smiled. "Yes, we do. It's ours now to keep. They even made sure that the forest was just for Remus to use for his transformations."

"Splendid," Harry said. "I'm happy for you both." He glanced down at his wristwatch. "I'll let you ladies finish making dinner. I have work to do in the study anyway." He winked at the four and left toward the small study.

"That boy can certainly keep secrets," Lily grumbled, turning back to the pot she was using to cook pasta noodles.

"That he does," Remus agreed. He pulled James into the living room so Tonks and Remus could finish cooking.

--------------

Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair. Tonks and Remus mostly talked about the house and how they would go shopping to furnish the house soon. Teddy pushed some of his noodles around on his plate, his mind far away. 

While Harry had been away and when Lily and James left him alone, Teddy had been thinking about his living situation. He knew that his parents would want an answer soon, as the house had been bought and they were ready to move in.

"You okay, Ted?" James asked, breaking him from his thoughts. 

Teddy blushed as he realized that everyone was glancing at him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Just thinking."

"That can be very dangerous."

"Speak for yourself, Prongs," Remus added, taking a sip of his wine. "Have you made a decision yet, son?" he wondered.

Remus' son swallowed what he had in his mouth and nodded, his gaze going down to his plate. "I have, and it wasn't an easy decision. It took me this long to settle on something. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Teddy, we wouldn't love you any less no matter what," Tonks said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I know that now, Mum," he smiled when he saw his mother beam at him, "but I wasn't as convinced several days ago. It wasn't until James and Victorie talked to me that I finally made a decision." Teddy took in a breath and blew it out, feeling very nervous. "Mum, Dad, would you mind if I came to live with you? I want to get to you know you…"

He never finished as Tonks and Remus tugged him into an embrace. Teddy smiled brightly and hugged them back harder. He glanced over at his godfather, who smiled back at him and nodded. Lily and James were smiling too.

"We would never mind, Teddy," Remus said, moving his other arm to wrap around his wife's waist. "You are always welcome in our house, but we are very happy that you chose to live with us."

The Lupins stayed wrapped up in the embrace, love radiating off of the three. Lily and James banished the dishes and Harry excused himself, saying he would be in the study.

Harry closed the door to the study and blew out a breath, finding it came out shaky. He knew that his godson would want to go live with Remus and Tonks, but even that thought didn't make it hurt no less. He loved Teddy like he was his own son and he loved raising him. Running a hand through his hair, the Boy-Who-Lived seated himself in his chair and returned to his work: his lesson plans for the upcoming term at Hogwarts.

-----------------

Teddy went with his parents out shopping for their new house. He was often the mediator if Remus and Tonks couldn't decide on what would fit the house better. He even got to pick what went in his own room (though Harry did allow him to organize his own room too).

So when the three returned to Harry's house in Godric's Hollow, they were surprised how quiet it was. Remus immediately went to the study, relieved to see that Harry was still around.

"Where's Lily and James?" he asked, entering the small room. Tonks and Teddy had retreated to the living room.

"House hunting," Harry replied, scrawling something out on a scroll of parchment. "They are looking at the different Potter properties."

"Ah." The werewolf perched himself on a chair sitting in front of the desk. "What are you working on?"

"My lesson plans for this year. I kind of modeled them mostly after you, really. The first three years I teach the children about Dark creatures and how to kill them, or subdue them anyway. Fourth year on up I teach them on how to defend themselves in different situations. I also have a Dueling club for those who want to learn how to duel properly."

Remus smiled, proud of his cub's accomplishments. "That's great, Harry. I might take up a position at Hogwarts, as Tonks is trying to get reinstated as an Auror."

"She'll have a lot of work to do," Harry remarked. "Lots of training to get herself back into the groove."

The two men fell into a comfortable silence, as Harry continued to write and Remus was left to his thoughts. His eyes eventually scanned the titles of books in the room.

"I never would have thought you to be a book collector," Remus said, sounding amused.

"Normally that Hermione's forte, I know," the younger man grinned at the werewolf. "But I found that some of them were interesting and I couldn't help but buy them. I take most of my teaching material from them."

Remus let Harry continue to work for a few minutes before he let out a sigh. "Harry, I did have an ulterior motive to come here looking for you. I wanted to ask you for your honest opinion about Teddy's decision. I know you were very close to him and I know you don't want to leave."

Harry put his quill down and rubbed at his tired eyes. "I am upset at seeing him go, make no mistake of that, but I am happy for him. I figured that he would jump at the chance to finally know his parents. I told him what I knew of the both of you, but I could tell it wasn't enough. I stand by what I told him earlier: no matter what he decided, I would still be around for him to talk to."

"You'll find yourself being invited over a lot, if I heard my wife correctly," Remus teased, grinning.

The younger man laughed. "Merlin bless her, she's quite the mother hen," he chuckled.

------------

(A/N: A little time jump here. Just so you are warned.)

Teddy began to take down the posters in his room at Harry's house, feeling conflicted. He, on one hand, was very excited to be going to live with his parents but on the other hand, he was very sad to be saying goodbye to his godfather. No matter how many times Harry had said that that room would always be his, Teddy felt like he was abandoning the only man he knew to be a father figure. He vaguely wondered if this was what his godfather thought when Remus almost replaced Sirius in his heart.

Lily and James had already left, having found a place that was already furnished. They promised their son that they would return for visits and told him that he was welcome to visit them. Tonks and Remus were at the house, putting things away as Teddy stripped his room of his belongings.

Once he was finished, the Metamorphmagus teen tugged his suitcase out to the front room, trying to keep his tears from falling. Harry was waiting with Remus, both men talking quietly but they looked up when Teddy entered.

Harry was the first to move, pulling his godson into a tight hug. Teddy hugged him as hard he could, his tears betraying his order and falling down his cheeks.

"I'm always here for you, Teddy," Harry said into his ear. "You can always use the Floo or you could owl me." He unwrapped his arms from around the boy, smiling sadly as his eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I will see you at Hogwarts in September. And remember that you will always be loved by me."

"I love you too, Harry," Teddy said, wiping his face.

Remus shrunk the suitcase on the floor and pocketed it. He turned toward Harry and hugged him. "Tonks and I are very happy that you were the one to raise Teddy the way you did, cub," he whispered. "You did a fantastic job and we couldn't be any prouder. You are welcome to our house any time." He pulled back, fighting back his own tears. The werewolf offered his hand to his son. "Shall we?"

Teddy locked gazes with his godfather for a second before taking his father's hand. He gave Harry one last wave before following his father down the drive. Harry watched them leave before shutting the door behind them.

---------------

Fin

A/N: Man, it's hard to believe that this is the final chapter. I had lots of fun writing this, even a few tears shed for some scenes I wrote, but it was fun. I would like to thank the several people who were nice enough to review the story. You guys were the only reason I kept going and it was your reviews that gave me the fuel to get this done. 

I will get the epilogue up soon and I am debating whether to make a sequel to this or to let it go, leave it to your imaginations. Please use the poll in my profile to give me your thoughts about a sequel. 

Have a wonderful spring break everybody!


	9. Epilogue

**Cheating Death**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: This is the end for Cheating Death, really, though you all managed to surprise me in voting for a sequel (though it was no surprise that you all wanted it too). So I will be beginning a sequel hopefully soon. It might be a spin-off of what I write in this little epilogue. I have no idea, but it will be fun to write. Once again, thanks to every single person who reviewed this story. You were the inspiration and the fuel that made me update faster every time. The epilogue is dedicated to you all!

**Cheating Death**

_**Epilogue**_

Teddy Lupin joined his peers at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, his eyes roaming the Head table that faced out to all the students. He could clearly see his godfather seated at his usual place as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and he was chatting with Professor Flitwick. And, seated on Harry's other side, was his dad, Remus Lupin. Professor Binns finally accepted to give up his position as professor of History of Magic and gave it to Remus, who happily took it. Tonks Lupin was now reinstated as an Auror but she preferred to work with the new trainees that entered the academy.

The Hall began to quiet down as the front doors opened and Headmistress McGonagall led the first year students into the hall. Even when she was made Headmistress in the absence of the former Headmaster, Severus Snape, she still preferred to greet the new students. In other words, she didn't quite trust any other professor to do the job better than her.

Mr. Filch entered, carrying the Sorting hat along with a three-legged stool that he perched in front of the Head table, placing the hat on top of it. As the hat began to sing his song for the year, Teddy thought back to when he first had been Sorted. He was so nervous, especially when his godfather was sitting up at the Head table as well. He didn't want to disappoint his adoptive father by not being Sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy had known that the Marauders had all been Sorted into Gryffindor and their first heir had also been Sorted there too. So, it was only fitting that Teddy be Sorted into Gryffindor to continue the tradition, right?

When he heard his name being called, he felt his heart sink to his feet as he approached the stool. Harry gave him an encouraging nod before Teddy turned around and put the hat on his head. At first, the Sorting hat wanted to place him in Ravenclaw, just like it had tried to do with his father, but Teddy disagreed. He didn't think he would do well in the Raven House. The hat argued with the Metamorphmagus before reluctantly Sorting him into Gryffindor for having the guts to argue with the hat.

Teddy was shocked out of his stupor when one of his roommates, Gregory Michaels, nudged him in the ribs. When he glanced to the table, he blushed when he saw the food.

"Got lost on Memory Lane," he said to Gregory.

"Understandable," the other Gryffindor said, nodding. "Thinking back to your Sorting, yes?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw and I argued with it."

"You don't seem the type to spend your free time in the library anyway," spoke up a Gryffindor girl who was also in his year. Teddy couldn't remember her name. "Even if your father happened to be Remus Lupin."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"How does it feel, Remus, to be back again?" Professor Flitwick asked Remus as dinner commenced.

"It feels great, Filius," Remus answered with a smile. "And it's all thanks to the brat on the other side of me." Here he nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Hey! I am not a brat!" Harry argued.

The other professors chuckled. "Whatever you say, Harry," Headmistress McGonagall said candidly.

Harry just shook his head, a look of amusement on his face. His eyes traveled over to his godson and he watched as Teddy talked to Mr. Michaels and Miss Evanson. He was glad that the young Metamorphmagus made great friends in his year. The other Gryffindors were too prejudiced anyway.

"So, have you finally settled down with a young lady lately, Harry?" Horace Slughorn asked from further down the table.

Even Remus looked interested and stared at his cub along with the rest of the table. Harry let out a sigh and put his fork down, knowing that he would not get out of this conversation.

"I am currently seeing someone, yes," Harry said and had to hold up a hand to stop the questions being fired at him, "but you'll have to wait to meet her. I want to be sure that she'll be a keeper before I introduce her to the family." He winked and returned to his plate.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Welcome to History of Magic," Remus said to the third year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "I am Professor Lupin and I will be replacing Professor Binns as the professor for this class. Hopefully I will be less boring than he was."

Chuckles floated around the room. "Of course you will be, Professor!" Briana Evanson said from the front row, seated next to Teddy. "No one could be more boring than him."

Remus smiled. "Why, thank you Briana. Now, we will begin this lesson with a small quiz." He walked down each aisle, passing out the papers so they faced against the desk. "Don't start just yet. The reason for why I am giving this out to see how far you are. I made this up based on what the curriculum should be for the third years. Hopefully Professor Binns didn't spend too much time obsessing over the goblin wars to ignore the other pieces of history." He overturned the large hourglass on his desk. "You may begin now."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Your dad was awesome!" Gregory exclaimed as they exited the classroom. "He's almost as good as Professor Potter!"

Briana rolled her eyes. "According to you, Greg, no one is better than Professor Potter." She winked to Teddy to show that she was having fun with their friend.

"He is an excellent Professor, Bri! Professor Potter doesn't give out too many boring lessons and we hardly read from a book! Besides, he's been there, you know, and done things."

"Did it ever occur to you, Greg, that the only reason Professor Potter knows how to perform the Patronus Charm was because Professor Lupin taught him?" Teddy said, grinning wickedly.

Both Teddy and Briana laughed at the look on Gregory's face as they walked toward the Transfiguration classroom. Transfiguration was now taught by a witch named Caitlin Quentin, who was almost as strict as Headmistress McGonagall (according to what Harry told his godson, anyway).

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

During lunch, Remus continued to pester Harry about his girlfriend. Harry seemed to be ignoring the older man, but you could tell that he was fighting a smile.

"Do I even know her?" the werewolf asked, throwing his hands in the air.

Harry swallowed and nodded, stopping Remus in his tracks. "You do know her a little," he responded.

"Oh."

Harry snickered. "Don't worry, Remus. You'll know who she is when I reveal her to you and the others."

"I can only hope that she makes you happy," the older man said, "or she will know just how dangerous werewolves truly are."

The Boy-Who-Lived saw the look on Remus' face and knew that he would follow through with his threat. Gulping slightly, Harry returned to his meal, glancing over at the Transfiguration professor as he did so.

"So, have you graded the quizzes yet, Remus?" Filius Flitwick said to his former pupil, having to glance around the younger professor to talk to Remus.

"Some, and the damage doesn't seem to be irreversible."

"Thank goodness," Minerva responded from the middle of the table. "Hopefully those grades will be up to par, unlike some." She leveled a playful glare to Harry, who nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "And I hope there are those who take their own notes too."

"Hey," Harry protested weakly after he swallowed the juice. "It wasn't our fault that Professor Binns had the kind of voice that would put any student into a stupor."

"Then thank Merlin he finally gave up the job," the Astronomy professor said.

"If only we could get Sybil to quit as well…" Minerva said, glancing over at the permanently empty seat where the Divination professor should be seated.

"Hear, hear," Remus said with the other professors.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"… and that's all for today," Harry said as the bell rang. "Continue to practice the wand movements for next lesson."

He returned to his desk and shuffled the papers that littered it. Teddy approached the desk nervously. He hadn't talked to his godfather since he left Godric's Hollow with his father and he hoped that he wasn't too upset with him.

"What's up, Teddy?" Harry asked, glancing up from the several sheets of parchment on his desk.

"I-I just wanted to talk, since there are no other classes today." He sat down on one of the desks near the teacher's desk.

"Okay. Why don't we take this into my office so that we are given a little more privacy?"

The two made their way up the staircase up to Harry's office and they took their seats on two armchairs that were seated around the fireplace.

"Is it true that you are seeing someone?" Teddy asked, facing his godfather.

Harry chuckled, thinking how much Teddy reminded him of his parents. "Yes, Ted, I am seeing someone. And she is not one of the women that Ron and Hermione have set me up with. I actually met her a few years ago and we had become friends. It was only recently that we agreed to go out."

Teddy couldn't help but feel happy for Harry. He was worried about his godfather being alone in Godric's Hollow without any company.

"When can I see her?"

Harry smirked. "You already know her, Ted, but I will only introduce her when we are sure that we want to be together in the eyes of wizarding world."

Teddy pouted, making his godfather laugh.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm sure you'll like her."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Teddy, could you stay after for a second?"

Teddy did as his father said, wondering what the werewolf would want to talk to him about. He waved to his two friends and walked up toward the front desk. He frowned when he saw his father looked nervous.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked almost as nervously.

"Take a seat, son," Remus said, gesturing to the conjured chair that appeared in front of the desk.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to make Teddy less nervous. "Dad, what's wrong? Is it Mum? Is something wrong with her?"

The werewolf chuckled. "No, nothing's wrong with her… yet." He smiled at the look his son gave him. "We just found out that you're going to be having a sibling within the next seven months, son."

Fin

A/N: haha! I bet you think I am evil for doing that. Fortunately for you, it will be continued in the sequel. I will post a note on this story when I have posted the sequel so you don't have to go searching for it. 

I had a lot of fun writing this story and I thank PadyandMoony for posting the challenge in the first place. It was only after reading Friends and Fathers that I decided to try my own hand in the challenge. I do have another story being written and here is a little preview of it.

_**My Child**_

_Harry pushed aside the Order's letter and picked up the last one, his name written in an elegant hand. He slit the envelope open and pulled out a thick sheet of parchment and began to read._

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then what I have feared has come to pass. I can only hope that you are living with a loving family instead of my sad excuse for a sister. If you are living with said sister, then you know how harsh she is. She wasn't any better when she was young either, my son. I can only hope that you are removed from her care as soon as humanly possible._

_There are a few things I want to discuss with you. I am very sure that Dumbledore is either ignorant or has knowledge of what I will be telling you. I swear that man should have been in Slytherin for his cunning and manipulative ways._

_First of all, I want to inform you that your father was never James Potter._

A/N: And there is the preview for My Child, which will be up hopefully before Monday. Thanks for enjoying Cheating Death and look out for its sequel, which is unnamed for now.


	10. Sequel Posted!

A/N: The sequel for Cheating Death, Cheating Life, has now been posted

A/N: The sequel for Cheating Death, Cheating Life, has now been posted. Please go look for the link in my profile page. Thanks once again to you all for reviewing and I hope you will be pleased with its sequel!


End file.
